The present technology relates to a ferrimagnetic particle powder suitably used in a magnetic recording medium and a method of manufacturing the ferrimagnetic particle powder, as well as a magnetic recording medium including the ferrimagnetic particle powder and a method of manufacturing the magnetic recording medium.
A hexagonal ferrite particle powder is used as a magnetic powder in a perpendicular magnetic recording medium. As a method of manufacturing this hexagonal ferrite particle powder, there is known a so-called glass crystallization method in which a hexagonal ferrite-forming substance and a glass-forming substance are mixed and melted for amorphization, and the amorphized mixture is thereafter subjected to a heat treatment so that a hexagonal ferrite particle is precipitated in a glass matrix (for example, see Patent Literature 1).